


The Hand You're Dealt

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Hanzo spends an evening in with his two partners.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s)
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 6





	The Hand You're Dealt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themagiccian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themagiccian).



> This is for themagiccian featuring her OC Nemesis. She requested Jesse teaching Nem how to cheat at poker and this piece of tooth-rotting fluff is the end result. Thank you so much for choosing me! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It wasn’t at all uncommon to find Jesse teaching Nemesis new things. Hanzo was quite used to it at that stage in their relationship. He didn’t mind teaching her things either. They had archery lessons practically every day, in fact. Sometimes, however, Hanzo was concerned about the things that Jesse wanted to teach her. Outlaw, after all. Jesse’s intentions weren’t malicious by any means. He was just having fun with Nem as far as he was concerned. 

It was when he returned to their room and found them playing cards that Hanzo felt some of that concern start to build. Stormbow was at his back along with his quiver and he’d just returned from a short solo mission to London. It was reconnaissance only and only for a few short hours. Hanzo had been there and back within a single day. Yet it seemed he was gone long enough for the two of them to get into mischief.

As Hanzo set his things down, Hanzo looked at Nem who was studying five playing cards in her hands intently. She was looking at those cards as if they bore all the answers to the mysteries of the universe. Hanzo couldn’t help being amused.

“Hey, Han! Welcome back!” Jesse had looked up from his own hand of cards when Hanzo arrived and rose from the table to greet his lover. Hanzo accepted the kiss and embrace that followed gladly, a little smile on his lips after Jesse moved back a bit.

“Thank you. What are the two of you doing?” The archer looked over at Nem when she rose as well, still holding her cards as she made her way to him in order to offer her own greeting. Nem gave him a kiss then showed him her cards.

“He’s teaching me how to cheat. I think I’m winning?” She wasn’t judging by the hand she displayed and Hanzo held back a little chuckle, barely resisting the urge to cover his face with his palm. Jesse would not be deterred in his efforts it would seem. No matter how many times Hanzo chided him.

“I’m afraid not. But I assume Jesse will show you what the various hands are,” he replied, glancing at the cowboy who was grinning.

“Damn right I will,” he said. He didn’t have his trademark hat on, but he still lifted a hand, tipping an imaginary brim to his partner.

“I shall leave you to it then. I believe a shower is in order.” Hanzo claimed a kiss from each of them once more before he made his way into the bathroom. 

As he undressed and got the hot water going, Hanzo found himself grateful that Winston had guaranteed them all a few days off. He could have some time to decompress and relax together with his two partners. It was just what he needed in all honesty. Hanzo didn’t mind working. What Overwatch did was important work. Yet even he needed time to just not worry about missions for a little while. No one helped him relax more than Jesse and Nem.

Hanzo took his time in the shower, washing away the miles of travel and the long day behind him. His hair was still wet when he left the bathroom, though it was no longer dripping. A towel was wrapped around his waist when he stepped out into the bedroom they shared. Nem and Jesse were right where Hanzo had left them, though Jesse was arranging the cards to teach her various hands, explaining which ones beat others.

“That’s what you call a royal flush, darlin’. That right there beats every damn thing, hands down. You get that, you got it in the bag. But you gotta make sure you have your game face on so nobody can tell what hand you got,” Jesse was saying. He cast a grin Hanzo’s way. A silent yet cheeky way of saying he knew Hanzo was going to fuss him for what he was doing, but he was teaching her anyway.

“How do I do the game face again?” Nem asked, looking from the cards up to Jesse’s face.

“Like this. See?” Jesse made his features impassive. He wasn’t giving away a thing. Jesse McCree had years under his belt when it came to perfecting his poker face and Hanzo had to admit that he was a prime candidate for teaching Nem how to do one correctly.

Hanzo went to the dresser by the bed and found a pair of comfortable pajama pants to slip on, hanging his towel up to dry afterward. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching Nem study the different cards. 

Jesse and Nemesis had claimed the bed for their poker lesson with Jesse sprawled along the foot of the bed and Nem sitting with her back resting against the headboard. Both were dressed in comfortable clothes, clearly planning to spend the evening in their room. That was fine with Hanzo. Spending the night with his two lovers just enjoying each other’s company seemed like the perfect plan.

When Nem leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder while she looked at some cards, Hanzo couldn’t resist a little smile once more. Those two seemed to be the best at making him smile. He turned and pressed a soft kiss to her dark hair, slipping his tattooed arm around her slender shoulders. He’d never been one for cuddling until Jesse and Nem came into his life. He’d never expected that he could come to love someone as much as he loved them.

Hanzo loved his brother dearly and would never stop trying to make up for his actions in their youth, but the love he felt for Jesse and Nemesis was far different and rightfully so. He never really thought long term save to stay alive for as long as he could and maybe do a bit of good for the world while he was still living in it, but with those two, he dared to dream. The future wasn’t just survival until the next day. The future was nights in, cuddling, drinking tea, watching Jesse teach Nem how to do things, training Nem on the bow. For the first time in his life, Hanzo Shimada was looking forward to the future. Wanting to grow old with someone.

“You’re thinkin’ an awful lot up there, Han.” Jesse’s voice completely derailed his train of thought and the archer turned his chocolate brown eyes upon his male partner. Jesse had a little smile on his face that told Hanzo he could guess what Hanzo was thinking. 

“Perhaps I have a great deal to think about,” he replied, playfully evading. He knew Jesse was fishing for an actual answer, but Hanzo didn’t want to outright give him one. He was leading him along for a bit, amusing himself in doing so.

“Care to share with the rest of the class, darlin’?” Jesse reached out with his mechanical hand and lightly poked Hanzo’s calf.

Nemesis didn’t seem inclined to take part in the conversation. She was content just to stay curled up against Hanzo as she was. They’d learned fairly early on that Nem loved curling up against them. It was her favorite way to fall asleep. 

“Aw, come on, baby. Inquiring minds wanna know.” Jesse was wheedling and he knew it. He moved up to sit on Nem’s other side, sandwiching her between her two lovers. The cowboy pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder in passing that made her smile contently. Hanzo felt her nestle down further between the pair of them. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over her, knowing if she stayed in that position for much longer that she would more than likely end up falling asleep. 

“Why would I just tell you? That would be no fun at all,” he said, shaking his head. His amusement increased when he saw Jesse roll his eyes, but he knew that Jesse was just as amused.

“Fine, keep your secrets, mystery man.” Jesse leaned in, over Nem, kissing Hanzo. 

“Perhaps I will,” Hanzo murmured after he happily returned the kiss.

The three of them sat in content silence for some time. It was long enough that Hanzo felt Nem’s head on his shoulder get heavier as she did indeed fall asleep. He heard Jesse chuckle.

“Works every time,” he murmured, looking at Nem as she slept. 

“Indeed.” Hanzo held still while Jesse reached for Nem, easing her down onto the bed fully so she would be more comfortable. He pulled the blankets up over her while Hanzo worked on collecting all the playing cards laying on top of the blankets. Once they were all gathered together and stacked, he put them on the bedside table. 

“Shall we call it a night?” Jesse arched a brow, looking back at Hanzo once he got Nem tucked in for the night.

“I could use a bit of sleep. Winston has promised me the three of us have time off, so there is no need to worry about any upcoming missions just yet,” Hanzo replied. He stretched out on the bed beside Nem, pulling the blankets up over himself as well.

“Sounds perfect then. Let’s get some shut eye and we can spend more time together in the mornin’.” He kissed Nem’s head, then sought another kiss from Hanzo to wish him good night. A few seconds later, he was tucked into bed as well, the lights off in the bedroom.

“Love you, Han,” Jesse murmured once he was spooning Nem. Hanzo felt Jesse’s hand on his waist and he returned the gesture, both of the men holding Nem between the two of them.

It didn’t take long at all for Hanzo to fall asleep. He always slept easier with Jesse and Nem. Longer as well. Before, he’d never been one to sleep long whenever he actually managed to sleep, but with those two, he was getting up to six hours instead of only a couple per night when he wasn’t away on a mission.

Morning came and Hanzo was surprised to find that he was alone in bed. He thought Jesse and Nem might sleep in, but apparently he’d been wrong. He didn’t stay in bed for very long. Instead, he rose, dressed, and made his way toward the kitchen in an effort to find his missing lovers along with some breakfast.

Upon entering, he found them both sitting at a table with Reinhardt. Nem and Rein were both holding playing cards and Nem had a pile of chips in front of her. Rein only had a handful left and a morose expression on his face. Hanzo paused to watch what was going on, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed Jesse’s lessons in both poker as well as cheating at poker were paying off. If he knew Jesse, though, then he also knew Jesse wouldn’t keep Rein’s money from him for long.

Nem laid out her cards, glancing at Jesse once, briefly, before turning her attention back to Rein as the gigantic man groaned. “Royal flush.”

Jesse beamed proudly, an arm going around her shoulders as he kissed her temple. “That’s my girl!”

As Hanzo watched Nem smile at Jesse and lean against him, he found he couldn’t even bring himself to fuss them for cheating. He was amused for certain, but there was something else filling him along with that amusement. It was similar to what he’d experienced the night before as he sat contemplating in bed with his two partners. He smiled when he realized what it was.

Happiness. He was happy thanks to those two and it was something he’d never expected to feel. Something he didn’t think he truly deserved. Perhaps, in time, he could adjust to feeling happy without having that ever present guilt on his shoulders. He had a feeling he’d get there one day.

With Jesse and Nem, as he watched the two of them celebrating Nem’s victory, Hanzo knew that it was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
